Éloge
by C.Hillcrest
Summary: One-Shot. Dernière confrontation Sasuke Naruto, où tout se joue. Le passé, l'avenir, modifiés. Attention fic méchamment dépressive et peut-être bien déboussolante.


Mon premier One-Shot

Mon premier One-Shot !

Oui, je sais, je devrais être en train d'écrire la suite de White Shadows et Not Fire, mais c'est d'ailleurs en peinant sur le deuxième chapitre de WS, qui est presque fini à un, maximum deux paragraphes près, que ce OS m'est venu. Je n'ai jamais rien écrit de si vite.

C'est dépressif et triste, et certainement pas le premier ni le dernier du genre, mais bon. Il est ce qu'il est. Que vous aimiez ou vous n'aimiez pas, faites le savoir avec un commentaire !

A plus !

Romeowyn

Éloge.

« Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait. » Cette phrase de Mark Twain ne peut s'empêcher de frapper mes oreilles chaque fois que je pense à toi. Toute personne raisonnable vous dira en effet qu'il était impossible de réagir face à moi de la façon dont tu l'as fait. Impossible. Moi-même, entraîné, ma haine sustentée de mes propres plaies purulentes, shooté au désespoir, le catalyseur le plus puissant qui soit, bien avant l'amour, n'ait pu te résister.

Par ta faute, ma résistance coule, me fuit, m'emmène loin de toi. Tant mieux. Tant pis. Je ne regrette rien, pas plus que tu ne te plains des miettes de mon cœur que j'ai daigné te laisser.

Mon dieu. Me suis-je réellement battu contre toi, gamin ? T'es rien qu'un gosse dont je n'ai que l'age en commun. La famille, l'éducation, l'humour, la personnalité, la détermination, la technique, la force, le muscle, les os, la peau. Rien ne nous rapproche.

Pourtant, tu m'as suivi.

Pourquoi, j'en sais fichtrement rien.

Mais ce qui en résulte m'agace, m'apaise et me terrorise. Tu as au moins eu le mérite de faire ressentir pas moins de trois émotions différentes à Sasuke Uchiha. Que tu aies atteint mon corps était un exploit, mais ouvrir une brèche dans mon coeur est inimaginable.

Tout ce chagrin mêlé au désespoir souffle par le jour que tu as déchiré dans ma poitrine. Ça brûle, ça saigne et arrache un peu les bords et s'expirant.

Et ça va mourir sur les étoiles.

Je me dégonfle lentement sur le bitume, l'impression que mon sternum va bientôt se poser sur ma colonne vertébrale.

Je m'écoule lentement du fossé que tu as creusé de ta main. Je me perds moi-même. Mon esprit s'enlise, pataugeant maladroitement dans la boue du rien qui me fonce dessus.

Bizarrement, ne plus être moi-même me fait du bien. Tellement de bien que cela m'inquiète, me trouble. Il reste donc suffisamment de moi pour savoir que le bien-être n'est pas une émotion que je pratique.

J'ai comme qui dirait abandonné ce genre de sport inutile qui ne muscle rien.

Marre de me battre pour me sentir bien alors que ça n'apporte que du moins.

L'impassibilité et la haine sont nettement plus productives.

L'émotion négative est le fuel de la vie.

L'émotion positive est la récompense du sédentaire spirituel. Goûtez au bien, au bon, au doux, et vous ne chercherez plus que ça. Injectez-vous le froid et la chute profonde, rien ne vous arrachera plus à vous-même.

Une fois vidé de cette tension, le leitmotiv s'efface. Être sombre n'est efficace que si on le reste.

Remontez respirer une seule fois, et l'apnée n'a plus d'intérêt. C'est fini. Vous n'avez plus qu'à passer ce qui reste de vos vingt mille jours partagé entre cette lueur attachante et les remugles de votre ancienne vie.

C'est cela qui est inhumain, avec le malheur.

Une fois immergé, rien n'est jamais plus pareil.

Y rester, c'est souffrir si fort qu'on ne pense plus. On n'_est_ plus.

Ce qui a pourtant comme conséquence l'absence totale de conscience de soi.

On ne peut pas savoir à quel point on est défiguré sans miroir.

Mais si l'on abandonne ce chagrin et que l'on remonte la tête hors de l'eau, là, la morsure glacée de la douleur nous agresse. Le contraste redonne vie à la conscience et sale les plaies, nous narguant par l'exhibition de ce qu'auraient pu être nos vies.

Parfois, on sort les épaules, les chauffant au soleil, pour mieux retomber, laissé en plan par une poussée d'Archimède qui nous déclare, oups, qu'elle s'est trompée.

Que notre place est en fait dans la mer jusqu'au cou.

Pour m'avoir épargné tout cela, je veux te remercier.

Pour ne pas m'avoir soumis à la lueur de toi-même plus longtemps, je te bénis. Ma peau pâle brûle si facilement, tu sais.

Que tu sois loué pour m'avoir tué.

Savoure ta chance de n'avoir pas pu en réchapper.


End file.
